The invention relates to a valve arrangement comprising at least one valve unit possessing a main valve and at least one pilot valve for operation of such main valve and fitted with an electrically operated actuating unit, a base plate for such valve unit, such base plate having two limbs extending to the same side and delimiting an accommodation space, valve ducts extending in said base plate, such valve ducts including at least one supply duct, at least one venting duct and at least one power duct, said valve ducts being in communication with a valve spool receiving space of the main valve, and a spool of said main valve able to be moved axially between different switching positions in said valve spool receiving space.